The Snow White Light of Heart
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Vector...some say he didn't have a heart and only cared about getting paid.But when a small child comes into his life,the snow white light of Vector's heart will be realized.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**THE SNOW WHITE LIGHT OF HEART**

**A.Notes:Hey! Rune here! I've decided to make another fic, featuring my other OC Haru! Don't worry, I'm still working on Tails and the Lost Girls.(for those who like it)Okay, before I start here's Haruki's bio.**

**HARUKI NONEGAWA**

**Age:8**

**Gender:male**

**Species:Arctic Fox**

**Appearence:Snow white fur, gold eyes,big bushy white tail.**

**Personallity:See bio in my artist discription by following the link**

**Notes on Haru:This story won't be too violent as Haru is a big pacifist.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!(plz review, I don't want harsh flames this time plz!)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Snow White Fox**

_Lost. It was the only word I could think of. My brother was gone,I ran away from home. I don't know what happend. I just know...I wanted to dissapear..._

_Chaotix Detective Agency_

"Oh man! What a day!"Espio groaned in dispair.

**Espio,Vector,Charmy,and Mighty just got back from an infiltration of Robotnik's new base. Charmy was hurt bad.**

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"Charmy screamed."Vector, you idiot!"he said lying on the floor face down.

"Sorry kid..."Vector said trying to sound apologetic.

"SORRY?! YOU WALK ME INTO A DOOR FRAME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!"he shouted.

"Charmy, I know you broke your arm but you shouldn't yell at Vector."said Mighty.

"I'm sorry Vector."Charmy said sadly.Just then his stomach growled very loudly.

"I know what'll cheer you up kid"said Vector,"HONEY!!!"

"Ya know Vector, it's just a stereotype that bees like honey.But I could go for some."he said

"Great! I'll go get some!"Vector said cheerfully as he walked out the door to get the little kid his treat.

Elsewhere, a small white fox was walking along the snow covered path with tears running his furry cheeks.

"Why?Why did you do this to me Roy?"he said trying not to start bawling. He failed and fell to his knees crying.

He then layed on the snow covered ground and fell asleep...wishing he was warm in his big brother's arms.

Just then our favorite green hip-hop croc came down the pathway the little fox passed out on.He gasped and almost dropping Charmy's get well honey. He put the kid on his shoulder and ran home as fast as he could, trying to get ahold of Espio.

"Hello?"Espio asked over his cell.

"Espio! Thank God! Listen! Get a fire going now! We've got a new case! I found a kid passed out on the road! "he said shutting off his cell, continuing to rush home.

Espio sat in worry. Then he just smiled. "Vector,Vector,Vector...I knew you could have a heart..."he thought

**Yeah,yeah, the ending was cheestastic! I promise the next chapter will be longer and MUCH better. Pease Reveiw!!!**

_**THIS IS RUNE...SINGING OFF...**_


	2. Haru's Request and Charmy's misery

**THE SNOW WHITE LIGHT OF HEART**

**Hey there! It's Rune the Rabbit! Bright and cheerful as ever! Well maybe not, it's almost midnight and I have school tommorow.Well anyway here's chap 2!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Haru's request and Charmy's Misery(sortof)**

_"This is it Roy, I'm so sorry, but I can no longer live this lie.I must go,and leave this place forver."_

_"Roy,If you see Lauren tell her...I love her"_

_signed,_

_Haru Nonegawa_

Sounds of a fire could be heard. There was also some light conversation as the little fox slowly came to.

"Uuuuunnnnnnnnngggggg..."he groaned. "Shhh,he's awake"Charmy ordered everyone.

"What the? Who are you?"the white fox asked.

"WellmynameisCharmythatsVectorEspioMighty--"he was cut off when Mighty's hand clasped over his yapper.

"Excuse me a moment"Mighty said removing his hand, and Charmy continued until Mighty shoved a spoonful of Honey in his mouth. Charmy went out instantly.

"That's better"

"So Vector?"Espio started a little relieved that Charmy shut up,"how did you find this kid anyway?"

"He was just knocked out on the ground when I found him"Vector explained.

"What's your name kid?"Mighty asked.

"...H-Haru..."he hesitated.

"Where did you come from?"asked Espio, his eys closed and his body aginst a wall.

"I-I don't really know...all I remember is wherever I came from, I left, leaving it all behind."Haru mutterd sadly.

"Well, your welcome to stay with us."said Vector cheerfuly.

Espio's eyes widened and Mighty's jaw dropped"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"they both screamed in unison.Loud enough to wake up Charmy.

"Crap..."Espio muttered.

"SolikeIwassayingi'mCharmythatsVectorMightyEspioweretheChaotixIdontknowwhywerenamedthatbutIthinkitiscooland--"he was cut off again when Mighty shoved another spoonful of honey in the kid's mouth.He fell to the floor.

"God..."Mighty thought.

"Why is he so chatty?"asked Haru.

"Lord only knows"Vector stated."So like I was saying, you welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks,but I should really go."Haru said

"NO!"Vector yelled,waking up Charmy,,,_**again.**_"Sowhoareyouwheredidyoucomefromdoyoulikepeanutswhydoyouthinktheycallthempeanutsthatssoweird--"

Mighty rushed franticly for the honey only to realize that it was all eaten.

"Dammit!"he shouted.He resorted to the last thing he could do. He didn't want to do this to a 6-year-old but he had to do something. As he pulled Charmy to another room,he took off his belt and tied Charmy's hands together. Then he took a neck tie off his dresser and threaded it through Charmy's jaws. With any words he made being muffled by the necktie, was thrown into the closet.

Mighty came back out panting heavily."Tied up Charmy?"Espio asked.

"Tied up Charmy."Mighty said back.

"(sigh)Maybe we should put him on Retalin."

"Maybe we should"the 3 said in unison.

**Until next time! **

**Charmy:mmmphmphmpphmhpph!**

**Rune:Shut up!(note:i really like charmy, but he is chatty,like me!)**

**Anyways,NEXT TIME:Vector asks Haru to be come a Chaotix! Will he accept?You let me Know! Plz reveiw!**


	3. The Tan Rabbit

**THE SNOW WHITE LIGHT OF HEART**

**Hey! Rune again! I just got my first reveiw on "Tails and the Lost Girls"!EEEEEEE!! But the reveiwer said that the first 2 chapters were the same. Could some one tell me how to fix that,please? Anyway, my electricity just got cut off, so I might not update for a while, checkback any way. Luv to all who reveiw this story!UPDATE: Never mind I fixed it.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Tan Rabbit**

Poor little Charmy was squirming like crazy to get free. He had been locked in the closet,tied up, for about 4 hours now. Although, he had thought of a way to get his stinger to cut through the belt. He was succesful! He then removed the necktie from his mouth,and got out.

He then realized he was incredibly tired.

"Whoa, I'm bushed!"he said sleepily.

The worn out bee then fell on to the bed and went out like a light.

A few minutes later, our hero,Haru,walked in. He was about to go to bed, thinking how greatful he was for the Croc's hospitality, when he saw the little bee curled up and snug in the guest bed. The fox thought Charmy was cute when not babbleing.

"Awww..."he said. He didn't want to disturb him, so he got a blanket and layed it down on the floor. Before lying down he looked at the sleeping bee one last time. This reminded him of something...

_Haru remembered, back to when he was 4._

_"AAAHHH!!! BROTHER!"young Haru screamed._

_"What is it?!"Haru's big brother,Kent,said rushing into the room._

_"I had a bad dream...(sniff)I got scared..."he said sadly."Come here."Kent said softly, slowly stroking the fox's hair._

_"If you want, I'll stay in here with you. No bad monsters can get through me!"he said triumphantly._

_"You would? Thanks."said Haru._

_The 2 brothers then fell asleep in each others arms.Kent,promising to keep Haru warm and safe._

"Kent..."Haru said, forcing back tears in his eyes. He walked over to the sleeping Charmy and remembered that the poor kid just spent 4 hours tied up in a closet. He got on the matress and layed close to him, trying to be like his brother. The sleeping bee snuggled up to Haru a bit closer. As if he were his only protection. The 2 fell asleep together, just like that moment 4 years ago...

_NEXT MORNING_:

Espio was walking through the hallway,about to get some breakfast.

"Hmmhmmhm...wait a minute..."he thought as he realized Charmy was still in the closet.

"OH CRAP! CHARMY!"

He ran to the guest room only to see Charmy and the grey fox asleep in each others arms.

"Aw..."he said.

"ESPIO WHAT HAPPENED?!"Vector and Mighty yelled in unison running towards Espio.

"Ssshhhhhhh..."Espio said as he pointed toward the 2 sleeping children.

"Heh...cute."Vector muttered.

"Vector I'm suprised you actually let someone stay for free."Espio said quietly.

"Yeah,so?"he said blushing so hard he looked like Knuckles.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!

"Coming!"Vector yelled trying to get out of the akward situation.

_He opened the door to see Vanilla and little Cream standing in the doorway._

"Why Vanilla! So nice of you to drop by! Please,please come in!"he said happily.

"I can't Vector, I'm of to my book club and I was hoping you could take care of Cream for me.Please?"she pleaded.

"Of course I can!"He said proudly.

Espio and Mighty were suprised at Vector. He never took a job for free, especially not** babysitting!**

"Excellent! Thank you Vector."she said,"Behave for Vector,Cream. And I'll see you at 7."

"Okay Mom."the little rabbit said politly.

_As the little rabbit waved bye to her mother, Vector walked her in and closed the door behind them._

"So,Cream,I was about to make lunch. You want anything?"asked Mighty.

"No,thank you. I ate before I came."she said.

_Cream then noticed an unfimilliar head poking around the corner..._

"Ahh! Mr. Vector! There's a stranger in your house!"she screamed.

"Huh?"Vector thought as he want around the corner.

"Cream this isn't a stranger,"he said bringing the white fox into the living room,"this is our new member, Haru."

_If Espio and Mighty had drinks and were drinking them at that particular moment, they would've been spitting it out now._

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"they both screamed in unison,waking up Charmy...**again!**

"GuyswhatsgoingonIheardyouscreamsoiwokeupwhathappeneddidsomet--"Charmy babbled out.

"Sonofa..."Mighty swore under his breath,thwacking the bee upside his head,knocking him out.

"Sorry, but I had to do that."

"Shoot, I'm saying thanks!"Espio said.

_A few minutes later Cream was sitting pationtly watching TV,while Vector and the others were in the kitchen._

"Look guys, I know I should've told you first, but the kid has no where else to go. We can't just throw him out!"Vector explained quietly as not to wake up Charmy.

"Come on, he needs a home. Please?"Vector pleaded.

After some thought...(ticktockticktock)...they agreed.

They were about to go tell Haru when the heard Cream yell in suprise.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Now what?"Espio said in misery noticing that Cream's yell woke up Charmy..._**AGAIN!**_

**Until next chapter,being posted at whenever the heck i feel like(before monday)this is Rune the Rabbit, **_**SIGNING OFF...**_ (PLZ REVIEW!)


	4. Brother

**THE SNOW WHITE LIGHT OF HEART**

**Okay, I just checked, and i have a lot of hits on this story...AND STILL NO REVEIWS!! Look if you don't like it, then please post whatever you deem nessecary! I'll accept any thing! If there is something wrong with the story, just let me know in a reveiw! I don't want to have to discontinue this story due to lack of reveiws! That just makes the pain worse...UPDATE:My first reveiw! Note: The story rating has gone up due to use of blood in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Brother...**

All the chaotix(except for Charmy who is unconsious for the moment)(And Haru)rushed to the scream of the little rabbit.

When they got there, there was a figure holding a struggling Cream, desperate to get away. She was scared out of her mind.

"Please mister, don't hurt me!"she screamed in fear.

The intruder was a catboy(furry styled-not sonic styled-all animal-no human)with light orange fur,long orange hair,wearing a big brown scarf.

"I just need some money! Give me some and I'll leave!"he said.

The Chaotix looked at the intruder with hate in their eyes,while Haru looked on and thought,

"Why does he look so fimilliar?"

"Using a 6-year-old as a threat...That's low."Vector said with extreme predjeduce.

"I don't care! I'm just trying to find my brother!"the intruder said forcing back tears.

"Well, I've one thing to say to that, and two things to say it with!"Espio said holding up 2 kunai knives in a hostile pose.

"Me too!"said Mighty, Clenching his fists in a fighting pose.

"Ditto."agreed Vector.

They started dashing towards the catboy, being careful not to hit Cream.

Espio then threw one of his kunai at him.

"NO!!!!"Haru yelled as he ran in front of the kunai. He was hit right in the chest.

"GYYAAHHHH!!!"he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Haru!?What the Hell?!?!?!"yelled Espio.

Haru was slowly getting back up, blood dripping on the floor.

"Please...",he said weakly,"don't hurt him...he's...my...brother..."He then passed out from blood loss.

"HARU!!!!!!!!!!!!"all 3 yelled in unison.

"H-h-haru?..."thought the intruder.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!!!"

**How?How is he his brother?!Hint:(CatxFox) Find out the truth in the next chapter.Does Haru survive? Does Espio feel guilty? Is the catboy really Haru's brother? Find out next chapter.(plz review)LOVE YA!!! **


	5. Sorry

**Sorry**

**I want you to know I am discontinuing this story. I have too many ideas I want to work on. Someday I might start it again, but is unlikely. I am very sorry for anyone who likes this story please don't hate me.**


End file.
